


Fit Together

by Vorsakh



Series: Fit Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Theo is wearing The Hoodie and Liam just can't help himself. He might be more than slightly obsessed, but things turned out just fine.





	1. one

Theo usually wore tight clothes; shirts that showed off his chest and biceps, jeans that fit just right. But there was this one hoodie, dark green and worn. Liam had no idea where he got it or who it belonged to because it didn’t fit him  _at all_. It was large and spacey and looked snuggly as shit, covering Theo’s upper body in soft fabric. The sleeves were too long, only his fingertips peeking through the fabric, the bottom hem came well below Theo’s belt and everything about it made Theo look  _small_.

He wasn’t that much taller than Liam, he was actually shorter than most of the pack, but something about his muscled frame and the way he held himself usually made him look big and strong, towering over Liam. But wearing this hoodie made him look tiny and young and adorable as fuck and Liam had the sudden urge to protect, to cover Theo with his body and scent and never let anyone else see him like this. Not that anyone did, Theo rarely wore the garment, usually when Liam’s parents were out, and never outside of the house. It was something of his that only Liam had seen and it was probably silly and Theo would laugh at him if he knew but it made Liam feel  _happy_. Like they were sharing some secret.

He was wearing it again today, sitting on the couch of Liam’s living room, playing on his phone. He was sprawled on the couch, shoulders slightly hunched in, chin dropped to his chest and it made the effect that much stronger, made Liam feel larger than ever, sitting upright next to Theo. In this position, the excess fabric was pooling around Theo’s waist like a blanket. It was driving Liam slightly mad.

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to rip it off and throw it away to never be seen again or force Theo to wear it every single moment it was just the two of them in the house.

He watched Theo stand up and move to the kitchen, still focused on whatever it is he was doing on the phone, too distracted to notice Liam staring. Liam felt his own body moving without permission, following the other boy, who had his back turned to him. Theo was still flicking through his stupid phone, facing the counter.

He had no idea what he was doing but he couldn’t make himself stop. He just had to know. So he lifted the back of the hoodie, easily pulling it away from Theo’s back. It was just that oversized. He felt Theo tense slightly, finally giving him attention, and scented his confusion. But Theo didn’t say anything or move at all so Liam lifted the fabric higher and moved closer and then- well…if asked, he couldn’t even begin to explain what the hell possessed him to put his head into the space between the fabric and Theo’s body, stretching the hoodie but having just enough space to stay pressed into Theo’s t-shirt, hoodie covering the back of his head and top of his shoulders. He moved his arms to circle around Theo’s waist to hold himself up and closer to Theo’s body.

He was completely surrounded by Theo’s scent and warmth. It was too warm and it was hard to breathe but Liam could suffocate like this and he won’t even care. 

They stayed pressed like this, Liam’s thighs aching slightly from the weird position, until the coffee machine beeped to signal the coffee was ready. Theo sighed, making a sound for the first time since whatever this is started and moved one hand to cover Liam’s over his belly.

“You okay?” he asked, not mocking or freaked or even confused, voice calm and slightly concerned. He probably thought Liam was having a stroke or something. Liam was probably having a stroke.

“I…wanted to know if we both fit in this,” is what he said, voice muffled. He couldn’t see Theo’s but he was probably giving him the look, the one with the pursed lips and one raised eyebrow. Liam hated that look, so he was better off staying like this than facing it. He also needed some time to let his blush die down because  _what the hell is he even doing?_

Theo could probably feel the heat of his face, but in this dark tiny space he created for himself, Liam can pretend he’s alone and ignore everything around. Theo’s helping by not really moving that much. He shifts a bit and Liam can hear him pour coffee into a mug, and then the sound of a zipper lowering. Liam’s breath catches but Theo still makes no move to push him off, and with the hoodie zipped open Liam has room to stand upright, forehead sliding up Theo’s back, pulling his t-shirt slightly up. This time it’s Theo’s breath that catches.

It’s getting stuffy and almost too hot but Liam stays where he is, hands moving to rest on Theo’s hips. He suddenly realizes he’s pressed completely against Theo, chest to back, his groin resting against Theo’s ass and- yep, the blush is back.

Theo keeps on drinking his coffee and doing a good job ignoring Liam’s episode of insanity. He should be grateful but he also wants some sort of reaction. Even now, when things between them have calmed down, they can’t help but push each other’s buttons. And that’s what he’s doing right now and forget about having a stroke, he completely lost his mind. He rubs Theo’s bare hips, t-shirt still bunched up, fingers trailing above the waistline of his jeans, moving closer and closer to the middle of his belly. Finally, he gets a reaction, the mug clucking as Theo puts it down on the counter with too much force. He can feel Theo’s heartbeat speed up, just a tiny bit, but Theo is usually so good at controlling his body that it feels huge.

Liam inhales in Theo’s scent, nose pressed into the back of his neck. His fingers hook in the belt loops of Theo jeans and he keeps on going, keeps acting without thinking, pressing his hips closer to Theo’s body. This time Theo inhales sharply, no doubt feeling Liam’s hardness. He moves then, fast and sudden, and Liam is ready to run off into his room in mortification but Theo-

Theo grabs one of Liam’s hands and presses it into his own groin, and Liam can feel him, hot and hard and it’s all because of Liam. It’s all  _for_  Liam, he can’t help but think possessively. 

Liam was afraid of looking at Theo’s face before, but now he has to see. He slides out, one hand pushing the back of the hoodie up, the hand on Theo’s cock pressing closer. He inhales in fresh air once he’s out before turning Theo around. Theo’s eyes are wide and bright, lips slightly wet. He looks down and he can see Theo’s lower belly, the trail of light brown hair, the bulge in his stupid fitted jeans. He can’t stand the space between them so he presses back in, pushing Theo into the counter and buries his face in the crook of his neck. This way he can still feel Theo’s warmth, inhale his spicy scent. He moves his hips slightly against Theo’s, unsure, and he’s rewarded with a soft whimper. Theo’s hand move to his hair, smoothing it down. It’s probably a mess right now. 

He moves faster now, growing harder until he’s shaking. He moves his hands from Theo’s hips to grip the edge on the counter, needing to find some balance while he shakes and pants into the skin of Theo’s neck. His jeans are uncomfortable and his boxers are wet with precome but he can’t bring himself to move away, too scared that all of this will be over if he does. 

Theo’s fingers are still buried in his hair, gripping tighter. He lets out more soft whimpers and quiet, barely there moans and Liam can’t get enough. He wants to hear more, wants to make Theo louder, to make him lose control like Liam is right now. It’s not fair that he’s still so composed while Liam is falling apart.

Liam grazes his teeth, his fangs, over Theo’s strong neck, feeling his pulse spike. He can feel the sharp sting of claws coming out and tries to focus, tries to calm down. His mom will kill him if she’ll find the marble counter scratched. He slows down the movement of his hips and tries to catch his breath but Theo makes this desperate keen and that’s it. Liam’s wolf won’t let him slow down, won’t let him stop. He moves faster and harder, chasing his orgasm. He sucks a mark into Theo’s neck, cautious of his fangs. 

Theo’s moans are louder and the fingers in his hair feel a bit too sharp to be human and Liam can’t help but feel satisfied. Theo is losing control. Liam moves his hand to the back of Theo’s thighs, lifting Theo to sit on the counter. He bumps into the half-full coffee mug, making it skid back on the smooth marble surface, but they both ignore it. Theo moves his hands to rest over Liam’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the muscles there. The sleeves of his hoodie slightly pushed up to reveal strong forearms and surprisingly delicate-looking wrists.

Liam stands there, between Theo’s legs, looking up at Theo’s slightly pink face and bright eyes. He’s getting nervous again, he’s a bit more calmed down now, which means he can’t rely on his instinct and impulse to make the moves. He feels sort of lost.

“We can stop,” Theo said softly.

The thought made him panic slightly. Maybe they  _should_  stop because Liam has no idea what to do but at the same time what if this is his only chance? What if they stop now and then they’ll pretend it never happened and Liam will never have the courage to try again? He can feel himself breathing faster, losing control again but not in a good way. Theo pushes him back by the shoulders and that’s it, he’s pushing him away and Liam  _lost his chance_. But then Theo is sliding down of the counter, still holding Liam’s shoulders and pulls him back in. Liam finds himself surrounded by Theo’s scent again, hugging him, and he feels so confused. Is Theo trying to let him down easy?

“We don’t have to rush this,” Theo whispered into his hair, “you didn’t even kiss me yet,” he said louder, some of his usual smugness returning.

“What?” Liam’s voice is cracking slightly but he is too confused to care.

“You think I’m easy or something? Gonna give it up before the first date?” Theo chuckled and-  _oh_.

They were both slightly hard still, lust swirling in the air around them, but Liam’s panic kinda ruined the mood and maybe Theo was right, maybe they are rushing it. He was probably trying to give Liam an out but maybe Liam really isn’t ready for this, even though he started it. He’s slightly embarrassed but mostly grateful.

They are still hugging, but it’s easier now. Theo not trying to keep him in place, just holds him loosely. Liam lets himself relax, pressing his nose under Theo’s jaw.

“Where should we go then? For the- for the date?” he asked carefully, still worried Theo is going to reject him.

“How about you buy me coffee, considering it’s your fault mine is cold and gross now,” Liam laughs nervously at that, still hiding his face in Theo’s neck, but the chimera didn’t seem to mind.

“Deal,” he said, not trusting his voice any further than that. Theo is giving him a chance to figure this out and do things right. He’ll probably give him another out if Liam changed his mind, but Liam won’t. Not after he already had a taste of Theo.

Speaking of taste-

“Kiss now or later?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Theo moved back at that, eyes questioning. “You said- I didn’t kiss you yet- so, now or later?” he was rumbling, great.

“Oh, whatever- whenever you want,” Theo said. Uh, he wasn’t so smooth himself right now either. It took him a moment to register Theo gave him permission to kiss him before moving into action, surging up and placing a quick and probably too forceful kiss on Theo’s lips. It all feels silly and childish considering what they were doing not even five minutes ago.

Theo has a small smile on his face when they move apart, but he tries to hide it with a fake cough. Liam rolls his eyes at that. Eventually, they step away from each other (or, Liam steps back because Theo is still pressed to the counter), cold seeping into his bones. He shivers slightly, missing Theo’s body warmth. Theo looks at him for a moment before taking the hoodie off, throwing it in Liam’s face. Liam is ready to yell at him but he stops as he breaths in a lungful of Theo’s scent, holding the hoodie to his face for another short moment before moving it down, finding Theo smirking at him.

With the hoodie off and the smirk on, he looks like himself again, but there’s a softness around his eyes. “Tomorrow, then. Coffee on you,” he said, picking up his phone and moving away. Liam nods even though Theo can’t see him anymore, still clutching the hoodie.

He’s going on a date. With Theo. Tomorrow.

He needs to call Mason.


	2. two

“You- you’re…what?!” Mason spluttered.

“I have a date with Theo,” Liam whispered, aware that Theo was just down the hall and could probably hear the phone conversation if he wanted to.

“And…how did that happen again? Also- why?!” Liam frowned. He called Mason for advice but instead his best friend was asking stupid questions.

“We just, uh, did some things…” Liam was glad they were having this conversation over the phone instead of face to face, he could feel the blush spreading across his face and neck. 

He couldn’t tell Mason they made out or something, because they didn’t, not really. And he couldn’t exactly tell him what really happened because that would make him seem both like an idiot and a pervert. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s happening and I need your-” Liam was cut off by Mason’s voice.

“Things?! What things?!” Mason hissed. Liam felt like pulling his hair out. This was a mistake. 

“It doesn’t matter! Are you gonna help me or should I find a new best friend?” Liam asked.

“Wait, wait! I’ll help! Well, first I gotta make sure you didn’t hit your head or something-” this time it was Liam that cut the other off.

“Mason!” he growled, feeling his anger rising.

“Sorry, sorry. Just…this is a bit of a surprise, don’t you agree?” Liam didn’t, but then again it’s not like Mason could read his mind and see what he thought about the chimera. “I mean…why?” he asked again.

Why? Liam’s first thought was  _‘have you seen him?’_  but that’s not really it. Theo is hot, sure, but Liam is sort of surrounded by hot people on the regular and you don’t see him going on dates with them. But what is Liam supposed to say? How can he even start to explain the pull he felt towards the other boy, the need to keep him safe even though he knew Theo could handle himself? Half of the things he felt were unexplainable even to him and Liam suspected his wolf was responsible to those.

“Liam?” Mason’s voice cut into his musings.

“I’m here, I didn’t hit my head, and I didn’t lose my mind. I called you because you’re my best friend and I want your help and I hoped to get it without too many questions asked but if you’re gonna-”

“Ugh stop with the guilt trips already! Can you come over? I think it’ll be better to do this in person,”  _no it wouldn’t_ , Liam thought,  _it would be even more humiliating_.

“I promise not to ask too many questions, just come over,” Mason was supposed to be a good friend and promise not to ask  _any_  more questions but then again, he himself was freaking out over this date so maybe Mason had a right to worry.

“Be there soon,” he said and hung up.

He really hoped it won’t be too humiliating.

* * *

 

Of course, Mason couldn’t hold it for more than five minutes before sitting them both down on his bed and asking again for Liam to explain the situation.

“Okay, I’m gonna do this once and you better not judge me! No, shut up,” he cut Mason off before he could even speak. “I know your judge-y face and I can already see it so stop.”

“Okay, got it, go on!” Mason looked suspiciously excited about this.

“Alright, so…” Liam took a deep breath. This was Mason, his best friend since he could remember himself. They shared far more embarrassing things about themselves than this, he could do it. “Earlier we kinda…uh, something happened and we kinda kissed I guess and now we’re going on a date tomorrow,” he said in a rush. He couldn’t do it.

“Liam.” Wow, forget the judge-y face, Mason was giving him the 'I’m really disappointed in you’ look. Liam grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it onto his lap, playing with the edges of the fabric.

He sighed and started over, trying to be as detailed as he could bring himself to be about that morning. His face was warm and he couldn’t really meet Mason’s eyes but there was some relief in sharing this with his best friend.

When he finished talking he dared to look up at Mason. His eyes were slightly wide and he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So, I promised not to ask too much but there are some things I need to know. First, I thought you were 'completely one hundred percent straight’?” Mason asked with an arched brow. The air quotes were completely unnecessary in Liam’s opinion.

He had to stop and think. He wasn’t sure what came first, his attraction to Theo or realizing he might be open to dating guys. Was he even into guys? Was it, as cliché as it sounds, just a Theo thing?

“Liam? Are you okay? Are you having a gay crisis?” Mason asked after Liam stayed quiet for too long.

“I don’t know, Mase. I would have told you if I did, you know that. I just…I guess I kinda like Theo and, obviously, he’s a guy but I never really thought about-" 

"Liam, it’s alright. It’s okay if you’re not sure. I just wish you would’ve told me about this thing with Theo in the first place,” Mason said and Liam bit his lip. He really should’ve.

“It’s just, you don’t see him like I do. When no one’s around he’s so completely different, he’s…I don’t know, calm and I guess sort of happy and sometimes he lets me see that side of him and it felt like a…a secret or something, like the way we are when we’re home is something between just the two of us and I felt like I couldn’t talk about it or about how I…uh…feel, but not because I was scared or anything, it just felt nice to have this thing that’s only ours and wow I sound really stupid please stop me now,” Liam breathed out. He felt like he made no sense.

Mason, though, seemed to find his answers from Liam’s embarrassing speech. “So, you just 'kinda like him’, Liam? Really?” he asked with a smirk. Liam was pretty sure that was the kind of question you’re not supposed to answer, so instead he buried his face in the pillow, screaming out his frustration while Mason laughed.

* * *

 

Eventually, he returned home, feeling slightly exhausted and mostly mortified. Mason gave him some clothing advice (“it’s just coffee, Liam. Dress casual but try to look pretty” “How do I do that?!”) and a lecture about safe sex he really could do without (“it doesn’t matter you can’t get pregnant, Liam! Condoms are essential in preventing the spread of STDs!” “We’re werewolves, Mason!”).

His mother and Theo were both home, judging by the cars parked outside, but the living room was empty when he entered the house. He climbed up to the second floor and passed by his parents’ room, hearing his mother speaking on the phone. He quietly knocked on the door to let her know he was home and made his way into his own room.

Once inside, he found Theo on his bed.

The older boy was propped up against the pillows, phone in his hands but the screen locked. He sat up straighter when Liam entered the room, their eyes meeting. There stared at each other for another awkward moment before Theo broke the silence.

“Where were you?” he asked, eyes tracking Liam’s movements as the beta entered the room and took off his shoes.

“Mason,” Liam replied. Theo’s lips twitched like he was trying to stop a smirk. That bastard.

Liam moved around the room, picking up clothes and trash, trying to keep himself busy. He didn’t really know how to act. Was he supposed to act normal, as if nothing happened? Or maybe he should kiss Theo again? What it Theo regretted what they did and he was here to cancel their date?

Liam took a deep breath to calm himself and Theo’s scent filled his lungs. He frowned, Theo didn’t move at all and he wasn’t close enough for his scent to be this strong. Looking down, he noticed he was holding the green hoodie, somehow still warm and smelling of Theo despite being in Liam’s room all day. 

His mind went back to the morning and suddenly he felt more confident. The way Theo looked at him, how his body reacted to Liam’s, the memory of their skin touching. Theo wanted this as well, he was sure of that. Mostly.

He put the clothes he held down on his chair, hanging the hoodie on the back of it so it won’t get creased. He turned around and made his way to the bed, climbing on and nudging Theo to move. The other boy arched a brow, eyes twinkling with amusement, but he made more room for Liam to sit next to him, their shoulders pressed together. 

Liam took a deep breath before moving his arm to rest across Theo’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Theo looked at him, eyes bright and expression unreadable, before looking back down at his phone. He was slightly tense, both of them were, but little by little their muscles relaxed until Theo was slouched over Liam, head tucked under Liam’s chin and Liam’s nose buried in his hair, breathing his scent with each inhale.

They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, Theo playing Sudoku on his phone while trying to discreetly wiggle closer to Liam, even though there was no space left between them. 

Liam was also looking down, staring at Theo’s fingers rather than focusing on the screen. He felt exhausted, blinking slowly. He felt warm and safe, holding Theo’s body against his, so it wasn’t long before sleep took over him.

* * *

 

When Liam woke up, he couldn’t feel his arm. He felt relieved and elated to find Theo still slumped against him, but the arm he was leaning against was completely numb with lack of proper circulation. Theo noticed the change in Liam’s breathing pattern and looked up, smiling softly at the younger boy.

“How long was I asleep?” Liam asked. Theo leaned forward and Liam hissed as he felt pins and needles in his now free arm.

“Not too long, maybe twenty minutes,” Theo said with a laugh, watching the other boy dramatically shake his arm. 

“Was I at least a comfortable pillow?” Liam asked.

“The very best,” Theo said sincerely. Liam looked up in surprise and found no trace of mocking or humor, just s soft smile on Theo’s handsome face.

He wasn’t used to Theo being this sweet. He hoped it would last.

“So-”

“Uh-”

They both started, neither really knowing what to say. 

Liam swallowed thickly. “Um, about tomorrow…” he trailed off, not sure what he was even planning to say.

The same unreadable expression passed over Theo’s face again, eyes boring into Liam’s blue orbs. “We don’t have to,” he said after a moment of silence. 

Liam felt his heart drop.

Theo suddenly moved closer, eyes wide. “No, no! I mean…I mean you don’t really have to take me out. I’ll…we could, you know, do stuff either way,” he said, looking slightly nervous.

“Oh,” Liam said, heart rate slowing down. “But…I want to,” he said, frowning. Yes, he was freaking out earlier, but that was because he wanted to do this for Theo, to take him out on a nice date.

“Are…you sure?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, I mean, don’t you want to?” Liam asked, feeling his heart beating loudly. This uncertainty was killing him.

Theo shook his head, chuckling softly. “Yeah, I want to, Liam. Besides, I’m the one to ask you out, remember?” Liam was pretty sure Theo demanded that Liam will take him out, but he’ll let it slide.

They spend another moment staring at each other before Theo let out another chuckle and moved even closer, sliding his hand over Liam’s chest and up to rest on his shoulders, smiling softly. Theo pulled Liam closer, tilting his own head to the side and looking down. Theo was staring at his lips, Liam realized, and he surged forward with a gasp, pressing their lips together.

It was nothing like the kiss from earlier.

Theo moaned against his lips, the sound sending a tingle down Liam’s body. They moved almost aggressively, biting each other’s lips. Liam pulled Theo closer by the hips until the chimera was sitting on his lap. Theo gasped, his lips parting and Liam took advantage of that, sliding his tongue across Theo’s teeth and the roof of his mouth, tasting him.

Theo moaned again before sucking on Liam’s bottom lip, biting almost too harshly. He released it with a wet pop, a string of spit connecting their lips.

Liam felt as turned on as he was in the morning, and while this time he knew he wanted to go further with Theo, he wouldn’t. Theo can say there’s no need for them to go on dates as long as he wants, Liam made up his mind. He would do this right and won’t go any farther than making out before they went on at least two dates.

Theo rubbed his shoulders, moving back in, mouth already parted. The kisses grew longer and deeper, stealing Liam’s breathe away.

Well, maybe after one date.


	3. three

Their make-out session was interrupted by Liam’s mother calling them down for dinner. They moved slowly apart, lips red and swollen and eyes dark with lust. Liam’s wolf whined at the loss of contact, but he knew they had to stop now if he wanted to keep his promise to himself.

Dinner felt awkward, no one was acting any different but Liam felt as if his parents could tell what the two boys were up to just by looking at him. It was probably written all over his face, he was a terrible liar and even worse at keeping secrets. Theo kicked him in the shin under the table, lifting a brow when Liam looked up to glare at him.

“Liam, where were all day? You missed lunch,” his mother asked.

“I was at Mason’s, I ate there,” he replied.

His mother put down her fork and looked up at him. “Well, couldn’t you take Theo with you? You left him alone all day,” she said.

Liam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, she was acting as if Theo was a little kid needing constant babysitting. Before he could reply Theo spoke up.

“It’s alright Mrs. Geyer. Liam offered but I didn’t really feel like going out today,” Theo always managed to lie easily, unlike Liam, and it was believable enough to make his mother drop the topic.

Liam felt guilty. Not only did he leave Theo alone at the empty house, even though it was obvious he couldn’t take him along today, now Theo was lying to his parents for him. He knew Theo didn’t like doing that, too grateful for the Geyers’ kind heart.

After dinner Theo went up to the guest room while Liam went into his own, doing some homework he originally planned to do tomorrow. He usually waited until the last possible day to complete any school assignments but he wanted to have the next day completely free. He was so focused on finishing everything he didn’t notice as time went by, not stopping his typing until his mother came into the room to wish him good night. 

He checked the time, seeing it was nearing midnight and gave himself a few more minutes to finish up before closing his laptop and getting ready for bed. Once under the covers, he strained to listen to any sounds coming from the guest room. It was quiet but he could hear Theo’s breathing, knowing he was awake.

“Good night,” he whispered, trusting Theo to hear him.

“Good night, baby wolf,” Theo whispered back. Liam smiled happily and closed his eyes, sleep taking over him in minutes.

* * *

Liam woke up to a weight pressing on him. He blinked slowly while his brain caught up with reality, not sure if he was awake or still dreaming. Theo was sitting on his legs, grinning too widely for someone claiming not to be a morning person.

“What,” Liam croaked out, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Get up, you taking me out, remember?” Theo said, still sitting on Liam.

“Now?” Liam asked, not making any move to get up. Not that he was capable of moving, Theo was  _heavy_.

“When else do you drink coffee? Besides, it’s nearly 11 AM,” he said, finally moving off of Liam. Liam instantly missed his weight on him.

Wait, eleven? Liam was used to waking up pretty early, even on weekends. Apparently, he was more tired than he thought. Looking at the other boy he saw Theo was already dressed, wearing dark skinny jeans and a blue henley. He looked really good.

“Give me fifteen minutes to get ready,” Liam said, crawling out of bed. Theo grunted an affirmative and left the room.

Liam took the quickest shower ever before getting dressed, trying to remember Mason’s advice. He didn’t have any clothes that made him look ‘pretty’, whatever that means, so he chose a pair of well-fitted jeans and a tight shirt that showed off his shoulders nicely. Theo had the body of a Greek god or something, but Liam could play that game as well. He finished getting ready and took the stairs down two at a time, not wanting to keep Theo waiting any longer.

The drive over wasn’t too long. Liam didn’t even think to ask where were they going, but clearly, Theo had a place in mind. Soon they parked and left the truck, going into a cafe Liam never heard of. The place was really nice, dark wooden tables and floors, a lit candle on each table. It looked…romantic, like a place you should take your date to. Which was what they were doing right now, he reminded himself. He’s here on a date. With Theo.

They sat across from each other at a corner table, away from most of the other patrons. Liam was thankful for the privacy, even though no one he knew was here. A waiter appeared quickly to take their orders and soon they were alone again. 

Liam felt nervous. He went out with Theo several times before, but never on an actual date. Was he supposed to act differently? Should he say something? Once again he was saved by Theo making a move. He grabbed his hand, pulling it onto the center of the table and simply held it. The contract helped, anchoring Liam both literally and figuratively.

“Relax, Liam,” Theo said, smiling that soft smile Liam got to see more often lately.

Liam smiled nervously back before turning his hand palm up so he could hold Theo’s in return. He squeezed gently and a look of pleased surprise passed over Theo’s face. Liam smiled again, more confidently, before moving the rub his thumb across Theo’s knuckles. They stayed like that even as the waiter returned with their drinks. Theo squeezed Liam’s hand to make sure he wasn’t pulling away, but Liam wasn’t planning to. It felt really nice, holding Theo’s hand and tracing his smooth skin with his thumb, the motion soothing and slightly addicting. 

They drank their coffees and talked about different, unimportant topics, focusing more on being close to each other rather than the conversation. Small talk always seemed unnecessary to Liam, but now he was enjoying himself, listening to Theo’s low voice, still holding his hand. It felt like a real date. Liam hoped Theo felt the same. 

At one point he decided to go all cliche again, so he held up Theo’s hand to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. He opened his eyes and looked up, afraid to get teased, but Theo was blushing slightly, looking at Liam with wide eyes. Liam really liked this look on his face.

Like all good things, the date came to an end. Way too quickly in Liam’s opinion, but there’s a limit on how long they could stay in drinking just one cup of coffee. Once outside, Liam grabbed Theo’s hand, linking their fingers together. They walked slowly to the truck, neither of them wanting to go back to reality.

After entering the truck Theo looked over at him and smiled sweetly. “Thanks for this, I really enjoyed it,” he said, looking almost shy. Liam smiled back at the chimera, pleased, before moving slowly to press a soft kiss on Theo’s lips. When he moved back, Theo’s eyes were closed and he twitched slightly forward, chasing Liam’s lips. Liam wasn’t going to deny him so he moved closer again, pressing slightly harder but still keeping the kiss slow and tender.

They moved apart again and Liam’s wolf rumbled happily at the sight of Theo, pink-cheeked and bright-eyed and absolutely beautiful.

Liam wanted to stay like this forever. Just the two of them in this small space, kissing and holding hands and smiling at each other. They traded a few more kisses until Theo moved back with a mournful sigh, blinking slowly before turning on the ignition and driving them back home.

* * *

During the drive home, Liam desperately tried to come up with things they could do together, not willing to end the date despite the change in location. Luckily he managed to finish all school work the previous night and he was pretty sure Theo didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day.

It was Sunday and both his parents had the day off but they were visiting Dr. Geyer’s parents. They had the house for themselves for at least a few more hours and Liam planned to take advantage of that.

Maybe they should watch a movie? Or play video games? But those were things they did on the regular. God, he was terrible at this. He sucked at planning, he never even thought about the logistics of this date, leaving Theo to plan everything out. As usual, he did things according to impulse rather than thinking them through. He felt his good mood fade away to frustration and anxiety.

He was impulsive and angry and honestly, what was Theo seeing in him anyway?

He tensed up at the feeling of eyes on him, looking up he noticed they were already parked in front of his house. “Are you okay?” Theo asked. Shit. Liam didn’t even try to control his chemosignals and Theo obviously noticed them changing.

He wanted to whine pitifully and crawl under his blankets and hide away from the world. He was always screwing things up.

“The hell are you talking about? You’re doing fine,” Theo said with an amused huff. Oh. He said that out loud.

He dared to meet Theo’s eyes, finding nothing in them to suggest he was lying but it still wasn’t enough to make Liam feel better and this time he actually let out a small whine.

Theo laughed again and…ruffled Liam’s hair like he was a kid or something. What the fuck. “What’s wrong, baby wolf? Don’t tell me you’re all talk and no action? I’ll be really disappointed.”

What. The. Fuck. Was Theo mocking him? Was he trying to make him angry? Theo arched up a brow and smirked at him, eyes dancing with amusement. “Look at you, baby wolf, making me all excited but bailing out at the last moment. You said you wanted this, did you lie?”

“No! And I’m not bailing out! What the hell are you talking about?!” he shouted angrily at the chimera. He wasn’t even sure what was going on, acting on instinct, challenging the other boy. He could feel the frustration and self-doubt fade away to familiar anger and determination and-

Oh.

Most of his anger left his body with a slow breath. Theo played him, riling Liam up and challenging him, dragging them both into a scenario they were used to, almost comfortable with. Liam completely forgot his earlier concerns, focused on proving Theo wrong. That bastard knew him too well.

Liam let out a laugh, muscles relaxing. Theo’s mouth quirked up slightly, this time with a slightly smug smile rather than a full-on smirk. Liam laughed again, feeling slightly embarrassed but mostly calm and…happy.

“C'mon, let’s go inside,” he said, climbing out of the truck and making his way to the house, trusting Theo to follow.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to just let Theo lead them and make the decisions for now. It definitely felt easier. And the truth is, he trusted Theo.

Once inside, the chimera grabbed his wrist gently and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. They moved slowly and quietly until they were standing in front of each other in Liam’s room. Theo let go of his wrist, his eyes never leaving Liam’s face as he pulled off his shirt, revealing smooth skin and hard muscles. Liam swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry as he looked up and down Theo’s body. 

Theo kept on moving, he looked calm and comfortable, considering he was basically performing a striptease in front of Liam. His fingers moved to open his belt buckle and Liam’s breath hitched. Jeans were open and pushed down before Theo shuffled backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat down, leaning slightly back with his arms supporting him. 

His black boxers were slightly tented and he was still wearing his shoes, jeans pooled at the ankles. He was still looking at Liam, hazel eyes staring intensely into Liam’s blue ones.

Liam jumped into action, moving closer and kneeling in front of Theo. He tried to move as slowly and calmly as Theo did, pulling Theo’s shoes and socks off, one at a time. He pulled his jeans off without looking, eyes locked with Theo’s. He hesitated before sliding his hands up Theo’s legs and thighs, hearing Theo’s heart skip a beat. He placed his hands on Theo’s thighs, fingers splayed and brushing the bottom hem of the black briefs before moving underneath the tight fabric.

Theo closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider and Liam shuffled closer, fingers still trapped between the black fabric and hard muscle. His eyes moved down to the growing bulge in front of him. He wanted to see and smell and taste Theo. Liam pulled his hands away and lifted them up, gripping the waistband of Theo’s boxers and started inching them down, gulping at the sight of Theo lifting his hips to help, his abs clenching with the movement. 

He pulled the fabric off and sat back, watching Theo with hungry eyes. His blushing face, strong neck, the moles between his pecs and then down, sighing dreamily at how hard and red Theo’s cock was, tip shiny and wet.

This…this was more than he could ask for. Yesterday he couldn’t believe he’ll have this. Being with Theo like this, getting to kiss and touch him, see him bare. Liam thought he would be much more nervous but Theo’s scent filled his lungs, calming and anchoring him like it always did.

Theo’s right leg twitched slightly, toes curling and Liam’s eyes snapped back up to Theo’s face. His eyes were open, pupils blown wide, mouth slightly parted with soft pants. He looked as ridiculously turned on as Liam felt.

Liam was torn between spending the rest of his life simply staring at Theo and finally touching him. Once again Theo made the decision for him, whining slightly and breathing out a 'please’. Oh, Liam would do anything Theo asked of him.

He sat up on his knees, moving as close as he could, bracketed by Theo’s legs. He braced himself with his hands on the mattress and moved his head closer until he could finally put his mouth on Theo. He licked gently at the head, gathering the salty fluid with his tongue and moaning at the taste. He kept on licking until Theo’s cock was wet with saliva, both their breaths coming in harsh pants. Liam moved one elbow onto the bed, bracing himself on it and using the other hand to grab Theo’s cock and pull it closer, closing his lips around the head. 

Theo whined loudly at than, hips thrusting up and shoving more of his cock into Liam’s mouth, making him gag slightly. Liam pulled away and coughed before going back in, trying to take more into his mouth without chocking. 

It wasn’t perfect. Liam gagged a few more times and had trouble keeping his teeth tucked away but Theo didn’t complain, moaning and gasping out Liam’s name, fisting the sheets so hard they ripped. He wanted to keep going, make Theo come with his mouth but his jaw and knees were aching. This was definitely harder then porn made it look.

It was as if Theo had a sixth sense when it came to Liam. The chimera pushed him slightly back and pulled him up while simultaneously moving farther onto the bed. Liam found himself with his knees on the bed, framing Theo’s hips. He looked down, only then realizing Theo was completely naked while Liam didn’t even take his shoes off. Theo didn’t seem to mind, looking up at Liam with a soft smile. Liam couldn’t help but smile back, moving his arms to circle around Theo’s shoulders, enjoying the heat of his body.

Theo moved his hands up and down Liam’s sides. The first few strokes were over his shirt but then he moved his hands underneath, touching Liam’s heated skin, making them both moan.

“What-” Liam’s voice cracked and he swallowed, “what do you want to do?” he asked.

Theo bit his bottom lip and looked up into Liam’s eyes, searching. 

“I could…return the favor,” he said, biting his lip again in emphasis. Liam’s eyes snapped down to the abused lip and he moaned at the thought of Theo’s mouth on him.

Theo laughed, pushing Liam back off the bed. “Yeah, you’d like that. Take off your clothes.”

Liam did so quickly, removing his clothes before self-consciousness kicked in. In a few moments, he stood naked in front of Theo, not sure where to put his hands. Theo leaned back again, dark eyes moving up and down Liam’s body before sliding off the bed and kneeling on the floor.

He shuffled closer until he was right in front of Liam, looking up at him through his lashes. Liam felt dizzy, his legs weak and he feared he won’t be able to keep himself upright. Theo smiled again, almost innocently before moving one hand to grab Liam’s hip, the other sliding up his thigh before grabbing his cock.

Liam hissed at the contact and then gasped when Theo moved to take him in his mouth. Theo seemed to do better at this, managing to take most of Liam’s cock into his mouth without choking. The werewolf slid his hands into Theo’s soft hair, grabbing lightly at the strands and smoothing them back from Theo’s face. This way he could stare right into Theo’s eyes. Their eyes stayed lock in a stare even as Theo started moving, bobbing his head up and down, taking more of Liam into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

“Theo,” he gasped out wetly. Trying to control himself and not thrust into the warm, wet heat. “Theo,” he said again, whining loudly in warning and squeezing his eyes shut. He gasped and groaned as his orgasm swept over him, Theo’s mouth still moving and milking him until his legs couldn’t support himself anymore.

He found himself back on the bed, laying on his back. He didn’t even notice them moving. Theo was laying on his side next to him, one hand pillowing his had and the other resting on Liam’s heaving chest, fingers stroking his skin softly.

Liam moved one hand to grab Theo’s, stilling his movements. He brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles softly like he did at the cafe earlier. Theo smiled and chuckled, but he sounded strained. Liam frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong but then he noticed Theo’s cock, still hard and red.

“Oh, you- what should I do?” he asked. 

“Whatever you want, won’t take long,” Theo said in a low voice. 

Liam knew Theo was trying to keep him calm, making sure he won’t feel pressured. He also knew Theo was not comfortable with actually asking for what he wanted, so it was up to Liam to make sure he felt good.

Theo made him feel amazing and he wanted to reciprocate. 

He turned slightly on his side, moving to mimic Theo’s position. Theo’s hand rested on the space between them, fingers slightly curled into the sheets. Liam moved his free hand to slide down Theo’s arm, feeling the hard muscle beneath smooth skin. Despite being hard for a while without any release, Theo looked calm and collected. 

“Gorgeous,” Liam whispered, making Theo huff out a laugh. “You are!” he insisted.

“Well,” Theo said, swallowing. “So are you.”

Liam grinned and moved his hand to Theo’s neck, pulling him closer in a kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Liam slid his hand down Theo’s chest and belly until his hand reached Theo’s dick. He grabbed it and spread the wetness around, slicking the drag of his hand up and down Theo’s cock.

Theo was right, it didn’t take long. He was gasping into Liam’s mouth as Liam’s hand moved faster and faster, the slick movements filling the room with obscene, wet sounds. Theo’s hand flew to grab Liam’s bicep, nails digging in and he groaned loudly as he came. Liam slowed down his hand, coming to a full stop only when Theo whined and shifted away. He held up his wet hand awkwardly, not sure what to do with it. Theo laughed at him so Liam wiped the cum on Theo’s chest, making the older boy groan and squirm away.

They wrestled a bit before coming to a rest, both breathing heavily. 

“So,” Liam started.

“So?” Theo drawled, eyes glinting mischievously.

“Stop that, asshole!” Liam groaned. “You…want to be my boyfriend?” there. He said it.

Theo smirked, one brow arching up. Liam hated and loved that look.

“Sure, baby wolf, if you think you can handle me,” he said. Liam started smiling before recognizing the challenge in his words. He growled and tackled Theo again, wrestling and laughing until they couldn’t breathe.

Later that night Theo sneaked into Liam’s room, cuddling close to Liam and wrapping himself around him. Liam fell asleep smiling. He had nothing to worry about, managing to survive the day without any trouble.

Well, except for the ruined sheets.


End file.
